


Someone On Mark's Side

by Nugiha



Category: Home Improvement (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Action/Adventure, Angst, Coming of Age, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Family, Gen, Growing Up, Origin Story, To Read, To Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: Mark is always picked on by his brothers but finds a new ally when Tim and Jill's godson moves in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Someone On Mark's Side  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages(at the beginning of the story) are Jari 10, Brad 10, Randy 9, and Mark 6. For story purposes, each chapter takes place in a different season.  
> Fandom(s): Home Improvement  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Mark is always picked on by his brothers but finds a new ally when Tim and Jill's godson moves in.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Borland...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari’s father, Walden Borland…Richard Karn  
> Jari’s mother, Mariana Borland…Vera Farmiga
> 
>  
> 
>   
> l-r: Sophia, Jari, Erik

**Pilot**

Detroit, MI The Taylor Home

The occupants of the Taylor household were Tim Taylor, Tim's wife Jill Taylor, their three sons Brad Taylor, Randy Taylor, Mark Taylor, and godson Jari Borland, everyone was asleep, Tim had _failed_ to the fix the dishwasher earlier that day and gotten into an argument with his wife which ended with the brown-haired man being locked in the garage for hours. The reason their godson lived with Tim and Jill was because his parents traveled often and were _rarely_ around.

The urge to throttle Randy within an inch of his _life_ that evening was strong as Jari was woken out of his sleep, both were in the room that Mark and Jari shared.

"Randy?" asked Jari as the ten year old spotted the younger boy standing by his bedside.

Randy smirked and gestured for his friend to follow him, he was one year younger than Jari with light brown hair and blue eyes. "Don't be scared, I just need you to come with me for a minute."

"Come where?"

"You'll see Jari."

Mainly out of curiosity more than anything, Jari started to follow Randy out of the room. He heard someone clearing their throat and turned to see Mark getting out of bed.

"Where are you two going?" Mark asked, he was four years younger than Jari with darker hair than Randy's and the same eye color.

Randy hissed at his younger brother that he and Brad both had a tendency to pick on. "Shut up before you wake up Mom and Dad, just come on."

Jari shot a warning look to his friend. "This had better not to be another fucking prank."

"Don't you trust me more than that?"

***

The Taylor Home Brad and Randy's Room

Before Jari could ask if Randy was being serious, he felt his hand being grabbed by Mark and the two headed into Brad and Randy's room.

"It's in the closet." Brad whispered, he was the same age as Jari and had the same eyes as his brothers with blond hair.

"What the hell are you talking about Brad?" Jari asked, figuring that his friends had a case of temporary insanity.

"Take a look Jari."

Jari felt Mark's grip on his hand tighten and tried to give a comforting smile at the younger boy. "It's okay Mark, they're just messing with us."

Randy looked affronted by the accusation. "No, we're not! See for yourselves."

Mark tried to pull his friend back from stepping towards the closet. "Don't!"

"Dude, they're fooling-" Jari opened the closet only to have an scary looking clown in a box _pop_ into his _face_. Brad and Randy started laughing as he stepped back while Mark screamed.

"They were right, it was in the closet!" Mark exclaimed.

"You two won't be laughing tomorrow." Jari assured the elder Taylor brothers with eyes that promised payback.

Safe is one thing that Brad and Randy weren't during the next few weeks, Jari had just allowed them to think they were. He pulled several pranks that ranged from humiliating to _extremely_ humiliating. The adults were none the wiser. The Taylor brothers were forced to _apologize_ and he finally called it off.

Next Chapter: Someone is punished for running in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Someone On Mark's Side  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages(as of this chapter) are Jari 11. For story purposes, each chapter takes place in a different season.  
> Fandom(s): Home Improvement  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Mark is always picked on by his brothers but finds a new ally when Tim and Jill's godson moves in.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**Roomie For Improvement**

The Taylor Home

Chicken pox was easy to catch if someone's never had it before, Mark caught it from a kid at school, his efforts to hide it were quite useless since Jill had caught on quickly. Tim grudgingly went to stay with best friend Al Borland who was a distant cousin to his godson for a few days since he was the _only_ one in the Taylor household to have _never_ had it before.

That afternoon ignoring that Jill _didn't_ allow he or the Taylor brothers to run in the house, Jari played a game of _tag_ in the livingroom with friends Sophia and Erik Fabry. They were siblings with the latter being the older one. Due to a birth defect, Sophia had a _prosthetic_ arm.

"Quick, hide behind the sofa!" urged Jari as he heard footsteps coming into the room, Erik was the one ' _it_ ' so he assumed they were his.

Sophia quickly ran behind the sofa and was pulled down next to Jari, she had long blond hair and bluish chestnut eyes. "Thanks."

Jill who had heard noises started looking around the livingroom, there was a stern look in the brunette woman's eyes. Footsteps got closer and closer as the two eleven year olds held their breaths. Jari finally gave a relieved sigh as she gave up and left the room. Minutes after Jill was gone, the dark brown haired and light brown eyed Erik came back into the room.

"That was too fucking close Sophia." Jari said. "Maybe we should stop playing."

"No way Jari, we're just getting started."

Erik agreed with his sister and wanted to keep playing.

"I don't want to get grounded again."

"You said Mrs. Taylor was busy with Mark because of chicken pox, I think it'll be fine." Sophia assured.

Several near misses occurred before Jill finally caught them that evening, explanations went unheard as she went into full lecture mode. Jari tried to convince his godmother not to call Sophia and Erik's parents but was unsuccessful. After the phone call, the Fabry siblings had gotten grounded.

He also got in trouble for running in the house when he _wasn't_ supposed to.

Next Chapter: Brad tortures Mark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Someone On Mark's Side  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages(as of this chapter) are Jari 12. For story purposes, each chapter takes place in a different season.  
> Fandom(s): Home Improvement  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Mark is always picked on by his brothers but finds a new ally when Tim and Jill's godson moves in.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**Maybe, Baby**

The Taylor Home

Babies were on the brain, especially for Jill whose sister had recently had a baby, she tried to talk Tim into it but the toolman was dead set against it. By the time Tim had agreed to talk to his wife about it, she figured three actually four boys were more than _enough_ for now.

Pillows were placed on the stairs that morning as Mark and Jari slid down them, they had managed to go a couple of times until a laughing Brad showed up.

"You sound like a dying hyena Brad, this is pure torture." said Jari as the older boy's laughter continued, he had had fun before Brad ruined it.

Brad managed to hold off his laughter for a minute. "Jari, how loser can the two of you get?"

"We're not losers!" exclaimed Mark.

"You're sliding down the stairs on pillows, no one does that anymore."

Jari seriously wondered sometimes if the blond preteen had anything better than to do than torture Mark and or himself. "Says you." he said with a nudge to Mark who snickered.

Brad wasn't willing to let the argument drop. "Says everyone from the 21st century."

Tim and Jill then walked into the foyer.

"What's going on here?" Tim asked the three boys.

Brad shrugged his shoulders, seeing nothing wrong with telling his friend and brother the _truth_ about themselves. "Nothing Dad, I'm just trying to school these losers."

Jari was trying to remain calm but it was always made difficult by the elder two Taylor brothers. "You're such an asshole."

Jill learned what her godson and youngest son were doing and grew concerned. "I don't want you two sliding down the stairs on pillows, you could get hurt."

"But we're fine." protested Jari.

It was no use arguing against Jill once her mind was made up, the pillows were put back in the linen closet and the _fun_ was over. Brad and Randy teased the two for the next few days. The duo only stopped after being grounded by Jill. Jari then got to point and laugh at the elder Taylor brothers _every time_ he passed their room.

Next Chapter: Jill leaves Tim after an argument.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Someone On Mark's Side  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages(as of this chapter) are Jari 13. For story purposes, each chapter takes place in a different season.  
> Fandom(s): Home Improvement  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Mark is always picked on by his brothers but finds a new ally when Tim and Jill's godson moves in.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**Borland Ambition**

Detroit Forest

Every Halloween, the city of Detroit had a costume contest on Halloween, it was an unspoken tradition for the three Taylor brothers and Jari to be in it. Thanks to one of the judges being Al's mother and Mark dressing as Al for Halloween that year, it was him who had won that year.

Like any married couple, the adult Taylors were _prone_ to fighting but their latest fight had caused Jill to leave and take Mark with her while the other boys stayed behind.

Randy and Jari got permission from their babysitter and went for a walk in a forest near their house that afternoon, the latter was tired of being cooped up. The only reason the younger boy went with him was because Brad was at a friend's house and not around to hang out with.

"Tim promised to find Jill and Mark and get them back home where they belong." reminded Jari as he kept his gaze focused on the sky not wanting to let on that he didn't quite _believe_ his words.

Randy shook his head and gave a knowing look to the thirteen-year-old. "You don't believe that shit any more than I do Jari."

"Randy, what reason would your mom have not to come back?"

"Lots of reasons, I don't want to talk about this anymore especially with-"

Jari wasn't surprised at what Randy started to say, they got along better than he did with Brad but _weren't_ especially close. "You fucking hate me, I get it."

"I may tease you with Brad and everything but dude, you've always been a brother to me. I don't hate you." Randy spoke with nothing but _genuinity_ and then pulled him into a hug.

Apology after apology had to be made before both adults returned with Mark, everything went back to _normal_. Al with his best friend's recruitment threw a welcome home party. The effort was much appreciated. Kisses kept being exchanged between the _reconciled_ adults with Brad, Randy, Mark, and Jari either covering their eyes or making remarks of ' _get a room!_ '.

Next Chapter: Tim makes a reprehensible statement about Jill's mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Someone On Mark's Side  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages(as of this chapter) are Jari 14. For story purposes, each chapter takes place in a different season.  
> Fandom(s): Home Improvement  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Mark is always picked on by his brothers but finds a new ally when Tim and Jill's godson moves in.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**High School Confidential**

The Taylor Home

A man's bedroom happened to be a new invention from Tim and Al, it was a bedroom specially designed for _men_ , though there were some difficulties due to Tim as usual not listening to his best friend on the right way to build. Jill sent her sons away to her mother that weekend while Jari for some _unexplained_ reason got to stay home.

The question of how old Jill's mother ran through Jari's mind as he sat in his room that evening, he decided to ask his godfather when the man came in to say goodnight to him. Tim and Jill's mother had never gotten too along so the answer he gave shocked him.

"She's old and it's about time she died." said Tim in response to his godson's about how old Jill's mother was.

Jari gaped at his godfather with a horrified look on his face. "That's a terrible thing to say!"

"That doesn't mean it's not true Jari."

Jill then walked into Jari's room with her arms crossed, clearly the brunette woman could tell that something was amiss.

"What's not true?" asked Jill with a look that dared her husband to lie to her.

Tim clearly didn't want his wife to know what he said and gave Jari a panicked look not to inform her. "Nothing sweetheart."

Jill smiled and then walked over to her godson and placed an arm around him. "Well, I know my _favorite_ godson will tell me the truth."

Jari mumbled the _truth_ of what Tim said as he looked between his godparents.

"I need to talk to you." Jill said as she grabbed Tim by the collar of his shirt and led him out of the room.

Earplugs in place, Jari was able to ignore the argument that erupted between his godparents once they were out of the room. He didn't want to lie to his Jill. But that didn't mean the fourteen year old didn't feel bad about putting Tim in the ' _doghouse_ '. Jari apologized to him the next day but was told that he didn't have to.

Next Chapter: Brad grows jealous of Mark's close bond with Jari.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Someone On Mark's Side  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages(as of this chapter) are Jari 15. For story purposes, each chapter takes place in a different season.  
> Fandom(s): Home Improvement  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Mark is always picked on by his brothers but finds a new ally when Tim and Jill's godson moves in.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**I Was A Teenage Taylor**

Detroit Youth Center

Prank wars were pretty common in the Taylor household around Halloween time, though Al held a party that year, the Taylors and Jari didn't get to attend due to Al and Wilson locking them in the attic. Scared the most by being locked in were Mark and Jari though the latter _hid_ it better in order to minimize the teasing that Brad and Randy would give once they all got out.

Brad, Randy, Mark, and Jari were all sent to the juice bar that evening by Tim and Jill, the excuse given was that they were 'tired' of them and needed a break.

"You're always fucking with him, not now." warned Jari as he spotted a familiar look in Brad's eyes before he harassed Mark or himself and even _both_ if he felt like it.

Brad's gaze turned to Jari who was drinking a smoothie next to him.. "Why not Jari? He's so easy."

"Because you shouldn't Brad, that's why."

Brad gripped Jari's shoulder as Mark came over to them from the karate area where he had been practicing and sat on his other side.

"Do you know something that I don't know?"

Jari wouldn't break Mark's trust since the youngest Taylor confided in him _more_ than his own brothers. "The only thing I know is that you shouldn't fuck with him today."

Mark was lost to the conversation and had no idea what his brother and friend were discussing. "What are we talking about?"

"You need to tell me what the hell is going on." Brad demanded.

"Jari, what did you say!?" Mark said as he gave a betrayed look to the older boy.

"Nothing!" Jari exclaimed as a look of relief came over Mark's face. "You know I wouldn't do that to you."

Brad cleared his throat before fixing both of them with annoyed look. "That's the problem, he wouldn't tell me anything. I'm your brother damn, why did you come to him before me?"

Mark seemed as if he couldn't tell whether or not his brother was being serious. "Why would I come to you or Randy? All you two do is make fun of me and tease me."

Jari realized that patrons of the juice bar were starting to stare at the trio. "Maybe we shouldn't do this here." he said.

"You're right, let's go somewhere where he isn't." Mark said. Jari gave an apologetic look to his friend before walking off with Mark.

In truth, Jari wanted to get Mark to make up with his older brother but knew that both brothers needed to _cool_ off first. Mark had a _hard_ time at school that day. That was the reason he wanted them to leave him alone. Brad and Randy were jealous of their friend's close relationship to their brother until Jari explained that he _hadn't_ been trying to take Mark away from them.

Next Chapter: A fight between Randy and Mark lands one of them in the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Someone On Mark's Side  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages(as of this chapter) are Jari 16. For story purposes, each chapter takes place in a different season.  
> Fandom(s): Home Improvement  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Mark is always picked on by his brothers but finds a new ally when Tim and Jill's godson moves in.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**Pump You Up**

The Taylor Home

Karate got taken away from Mark by his parents, it was no surprise that Brad and Randy were torturing their brother once again, but the real shocker is that he had fought back this time around. Randy had been put in the hospital due to _broken_ ribs and was still recovering.

One of the only solace in his friend's life happened to be _karate_ , Jari went to Tim and Jill's room that afternoon in order to get it back.

"He couldn't have went to the hospital at a worst time." said Jill as she updated her godson on how Randy was doing.

Jari felt guilty, a talk about Mark taking karate could at least wait until Randy was out of the hospital. "Jill, there's something I wanted to talk to you about but it can wait."

"It's okay Jari, what is it?"

"Just hear me out okay? I really think you should let Mark take karate again."

Jill raised her eyebrows, the punishments that she delivered her sons were no one else's business but her and her husband's. "How Mark is punished is not your concern."

"Please just think about it? I'm not asking because Mark shouldn't be in trouble, I'm asking because it's one of the only things that he loves doing besides gothic bullshit nowadays." Jari pleaded.

In the end, Mark had been allowed back into karate. Jari didn't outright admit that he had anything to do with his parents changing their minds. But the out of the blue hug from the youngest Taylor brother told him that his friend knew. Apologies were exchanged between the brothers once Randy got out of the hospital.

And things soon went back to normal with Brad and Randy 'teasing' Mark and sometimes Jari.

Next Chapter: Tim and Jill have some bad news.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Someone On Mark's Side  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages(as of this chapter) are Jari 17. For story purposes, each chapter takes place in a different season.  
> Fandom(s): Home Improvement  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Mark is always picked on by his brothers but finds a new ally when Tim and Jill's godson moves in.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Borland...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari’s father, Walden Borland…Richard Karn  
> Jari’s mother, Mariana Borland…Vera Farmiga

**Long and Winding Road**

The Taylor Home

Tool Time had finally reached the end of the road, Tim and Al decided to retire the show especially after meeting the new slimy Vice President of the network, it was time for both men to move on to _bigger_ and _better_ things. The Taylors nearly moved to Indiana after Al's marriage to a woman named Trudy but Jill changed her mind and they stayed in _Detroit_.

Instinct told Jari that bad news was about to delivered as he joined Brad, Randy, and Mark on the livingroom couch that evening, the expressions on Tim and Jill's faces confirmed as much.

"But living here is the only thing that's made the last eight years bearable." said Jari after his godparents told him that his parents would be picking him up at the airport tomorrow.

Mark didn't want Jari to go anywhere, he looked at the seventeen year old as another older brother. "Do something Mom!"

"There's nothing I can do honey." Jill said with a frown. "They are his parents."

"But he's been with us for the last eight years while they've been off gallivanting the world."

Tim had always known Jari staying with them would never be a permanent arrangement. "I know but Walden and Mariana have chosen to stop traveling and settle down for Jari's final year in school."

Jari had tried many times over the years to convince his parents to stop traveling, he couldn't help but be _bitter_ that they had finally decided to now. "I guess I'd better start fucking packing then."

"We'll help you." Randy got up with the older boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you have a flight back to Costa Rica tomorrow?" Mark asked.

"This is more important." Randy said.

***

Detroit Thai Restaurant

With help from the Taylor brothers, Jari's suitcases were packed in under an hour. Tim and Jill decided to take their sons and godson to a local restaurant as a _goodbye_ since this was the Jari's last night living with them.

"Excuse me." said Jari as he got from the table and headed for the bathroom shortly after the food had arrived.

Brad went after his friend and stood in front of the door so that no one else could enter. "Are you okay?"

Tears had pooled in Jari's eyes who blinked them away upon spotting Brad.

"I'm fine."

"Dude, why are you lying?"

Jari sighed, he hadn't expected the blond boy to go after him despite having gotten alot closer to Brad while Randy was away in Costa Rica. "I love my parents but I want to stay here. This is home to me."

"Who knows? Your parents might be willing to change their minds if you talk to them." Brad said as he put an arm around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
